Violence, Dependency, and Relationships
by EmpathyfortheDevil
Summary: Roy has been abusive to Wally for a long time, and Wally always accepts his apologies once he calms down, in some sort of messed up cycle, until Wally runs away finally. He runs to Mount Justice as fast as he can, but he'll have to explain away the marks on his body eventually.
1. Chapter 1

Young Justice-

"So you want me to call you Red Arrow?," Wally asked, with his right eyebrow cocked.

Roy crossed his arms defensively, "Yes, I think I've earned the right to call myself whatever I want, I'm not a sidekick anymore!," as he yelled, he poked Wally's chest with each exclamation.

"So you think you're better than everyone else now?," Wally questioned the older boy.

Roy's face scrunched up, "Yeah, I do!" Wally guessed he was just saying that because he's upset.

He slowly put his hands on Roy's chest to try and calm his down, only to have them knocked away. Roy's fists clenched up, and he grabbed Wally by the shoulders hard, shaking him, as Wally tried to back away from him.

"Roy, stop!," Wally yelled, "please stop, you're hurting me," the smaller boy pleaded.

Roy just clenched his fists even tighter, and stopped shaking him, and looked into Wally's eyes.

Rage was all Wally could see on Roy's face, and he raised his voice higher, "you'll call me whatever I tell you!," Roy screamed in his face, as Wally's feet slowly left the ground, begging Roy to calm down.

Suddenly, Wally was on his back, and he had a brand new black circle to match the other one.

"What doesn't he understand, why can't he listen, why does he keeps making me do this to get him to listen?," Roy thought.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't...I didn't mean to...please forgive me," Roy spilled out, running his mouth without thinking, rambling.

Wally did what he did best, and started running. He didn't know where he was running, just that he knew he needed to run. His legs figured out where he was running faster than his brain did. Back to "Mount Justice" to find somewhere, anywhere where he could hide from "Red Arrow."

He knew that he would follow him. It's not like a regular break up, not only is he willing to hit me, he was a former protege of a Justice League member. Wally questioned himself, maybe he should just go back, before Roy gets too mad, before someone else gets hurt.

"Wally didn't care what happened to himself, he wasn't worth anything, but what about everyone else back at Mount Justice?," he pondered silently.

Wally just couldn't do it anymore though, he's forgiven Roy over and over, and he probably would've again had he stuck around longer. Luckily it was night time, so no one else could see that he had a matching black eye from the new one Roy graced him with tonight.

Wally slowly snuck into Mount Justice, it seemed like the volume on the security system is turned down at night. He believed everyone else was here tonight, they had all been staying together quite a bit since it was summertime, and he had seen everyone watching a movie together, before he snuck off to see Roy.

He slipped into the hallway with all their rooms, and thankfully Artemis' light was still seeping out from under her door.

He knocked quietly, "come in" said the soothing voice in quiet, dulcet tones, belonging to Artemis.

Wally slipped into the room smoothly, shutting the door as quietly and quickly as it had opened.

"Wally? I'm surprised to see you here, I thought you were off with Roy. Again," said Artemis in a frustrated voice, knowing what Roy does to him, irritated Wally wouldn't leave him, and almost as bad, wouldn't let her break her foot off in his ass.

"I just can't see him anymore, I love him, I've tried to change him, I just...I just can't do it...it's just not working," Wally sobbed, as Artemis moved from her desk, and took Wally to sit next to her on her bed, he moved to lay his head in her lap, starting at the posters blurred by his tears, while she gently ran her hands through his hair, knowing by now what calms him down in this situation sadly.

"Wally, don't fall asleep, we have to cover up those bruises on your face, unless you're finally ready to tell everyone what's been going on," Artemis whispered.

"I'm not able t-t-to tell an-anybody just yet," stammered Wally.

"Alright then, come here, let's dry those tears, and we'll work on your eyes last, "she said, handing Wally some tissues, and starting work on his chin, getting some concealer on a makeup sponge, and getting started.

"Alright, I fixed some of the smudges from when you started crying again, you should be fine, as long as you sleep on your back, got it, Wallace?"

Wally nodded, she was the only person he didn't mind calling him Wallace, because she always did it in such a motherly fashion, making him feel loved. The two hugged, Artemis being careful not to hurt any bruises she couldn't see, and Wally snuck out of her room and into his own silently. He got undressed, down to his tightey whities (hey, when you can run the speed of sound you need support, and Wally refused to wear a jockstrap) and lifted the covers, wrapping himself in them snugly when he got comfortable on his back. He didn't have to set an alarm, thankful again that it was summer, he drifted off into a deep sleep.

Wally's eyes popped open, he knew he had a nightmare, but couldn't remember what happened. Everything was blurry from all the crying he did last night, and he had to be careful not to rub off the concealer when he rubbed his eyes.

He heard everyone moving around, and the sun was shining bright through his window, he turned to look at his clock, "eleven a. m., that's not too late, I thought it'd be one or two o'clock," Wally said to himself.

As he was slowly becoming completely awake, he did a quick smell test, as he did every morning. Simply put, Wally stunk, from all the stress and running from last night. He went to turn on the shower, and waited for the water to heat up as he brushed his teeth, and got clean clothes together to replace the ones he's wearing now. He grabbed a towel and ran it through the towel rack next to him.

As Wally undressed slowly, his mind on autopilot as he was daydreaming about how nice today would be. He hopped into the shower and cleaned himself off as fast as he could, shampoo and soap smelling vaguely of some kind of fruit running down his hair and down his body. He felt so much better, and smelled a lot better too, his mind still off somewhere else, especially now that he feels so much more comfortable. He dried off quickly, and wrapped the towel around his waist, sitting down next to his clean clothes on his bed, about to get dressed.

He heard a knock at the door, and curiously asked, "who is it?," and a reply came back through the door, "it's me, Conner."

Wally figured since they were both guys, it was fine for him to see him in just a towel, "come in," Wally called back.

Conner opened the door slowly, and poked his head in, "I can come back," Conner said, not quite knowing how to react.

"It's fine," Wally said, prompting Conner to come all the way in.

Seeing Wally covered in bruises, he closed the door behind him.

"Do we need to tell someone in the League, or did you take care of it yourself?," Conner wondered, assuming this was the work of some villain.

"What are you talking about?," Wally said, turning around and cocking his head to the right, confused about what Conner was talking about.

"Wally, you look like a raccoon, but one of those black eyes is old, and we haven't had anyone attack us in months," Conner said bluntly.

"Oh, God!," Wally blurted out, he totally forgot about the concealer, he must've washed it all off, and he can't lie about fighting a villain last night, because of the old bruises.

Conner walked up to Wally, still mystified about how he got beat up, if there were no villains.

"Wally, can I sit next to you, I really wanna talk about...," Conner trailed off, not knowing quite what he'd be talking about.

"One second," Wally said as he put on his underwear under the towel, he asked, "is it okay if I'm just in my underwear?

' "That's fine," Conner replied," most of us end up walking around in our boxers at night."

"Whatever you say, just know these aren't quite boxers," Wally warned him.

"Alright, whenever you're ready.," Wally said, his chest feeling tight from apprehension.

Conner walked over to his side of the bed, moving so he was sitting between Wally and the wall, so the fidgety boy wouldn't feel like he's trapped. Wally sat up slightly and took the towel off, and threw a shirt on, he'd get dressed completely later.

Conner looked Wally up and down, "Oh, you weren't kidding about the boxers thing," both boys blushed, "I mean it's not a big deal, and that's not important right now, I'm really concerned about all those bruises. Do you want to tell me what happened?," Conner asked in a calm voice.

Wally really liked how Conner talked to him, not demanding answers like others would.

"I guess so," Wally said rubbing his neck, with his head down, he continued, "you know who Roy is right? Went by Speedy when he was with Green Arrow? I know you guys haven't met much, since he doesn't come around here often."

"Yeah, I remember who he is, kind of a dick, sort of tall guy, right?" Conner answered.

Wally chuckled, "Yeah, that's definitely him," he got nervous as he realized how he'd have to come out to Conner too, as if he needed more to be anxious about.

"Well, he and I...we, uh...me and him were...dating," Wally couldn't stop stumbling over his words, but now that it was out, the silence was deafening, and it felt like hours had passed.

"Oh, I didn't realize," Conner seemed surprised, "but what about you flirting with Megan?," he asked. "I just do that without thinking about it, to seem normal, and she likes the compliments either way" Wally said.

"Well, if it makes you feel more comfortable, Megan knows that I like other guys too, and she doesn't care, which is why you don't ever see us kiss or anything anymore. I hated lying to her, and kind of did what you just did, but with her, so she pretends like we're dating, until I'm ready to tell the team. I guess this is a start," Conner admitted all at once.

"She found out by me saying something similar to what you just did, except I never got around to actually dating someone, I just told her that I have a crush on a boy," Conner elaborated.

"Do you mind if I ask who it is, just to take some tension off?," Wally asked, hoping it'd help him calm down some.

Conner looked away and sighed, "well, it just so happens that it's you, but you're already dating Roy, huh?," Conner replied, looking dejected.

"We're not dating anymore, remember I said he and I were dating, not we're dating, what happened too that super hearing," Wally stuck his tongue out as he finished his sentence, feeling playful for the first time in a long time.

Wally didn't mind the idea of being with Conner at all. He was good looking, judging by right now, he's even more caring than I thought, and he had always had a crush on him too, but then he got caught up with Roy. He felt something totally different for both boys, one he practically lived with, but had never done anything more than platonic bonding, the other, he had been with for a very long time, but only in a mess of codependency and violence. He saw Conner smile meekly, it was a nice smile.

"But wait, why did you mention Roy if you're no longer dating?," Conner wondered confused, bring Wally crashing back down to Earth.

"Oh, right...," Wally said suddenly downtrodden, his emotions apparently all over the place today.

"There's actually a really simple answer, I hate it, and I'm worried about how you'll react, but here's the truth though: he's the reason I look like a raccoon."

Conner felt something strange, a fire deep in the pit of his stomach, not like the anger he felt getting hit by some jerk with a freeze ray, this was pure, condensed hatred.

Conner stood up, quickly, but Wally was expecting that and stood in front of him, "I know what you're thinking of doing, but you're better than him, you're stronger than him, and I don't just mean physically," Wally was saying between grunts, using all his strength pushing on Conner's just to hold him back.

"Here, use my phone, he'll answer thinking it's me, you can work some of this out of your system, and hopefully all he'll need is a warning," Wally said, grabbing his phone off his nightstand next to Conner by bending over him, forgetting he was only still in a shirt and underwear.

Conner saw more than he was expecting today, with Wally arched over his knees moving to sit back down. The temporary distraction over, he opened the badly battered phone that clumsy Wally dropped once a day, he found Roy's name in the list of contacts and dialed.

The phone rang only twice before he heard Roy's voice, "Wally, please come back home, I'm sorry about what happened last night, you know I have a bad temper."

"This isn't Wally, this is Conner, Wally is sitting next to me now with bruises all over his body, and you blame it on a bad temper? I'm only going to say this once, you're going to walk away, you're going to forget about this whole thing ever happening, and neither I nor Wally will ever see your face again, and if you ever even lay a finger on him again, I will put you, in your fucking, grave!" as Conner hung up, chills ran down Wally's spine, as he realized that Conner was a hundred times more dangerous than Roy could ever dream of being.

Wally was just glad he was on his good side.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two-

Conner sat quietly, still holding on to Wally's phone tightly. Wally gently peeled Conner's fingers off slowly, one by one, and took the phone out of his hand and set it back on the nightstand.

"I feel...better...sort of," Conner said quietly and calmly.

Conner felt that swirling feeling of hatred again, "just know that he can easily be gotten rid of," Conner said coldly

Once again, Wally got chills from what the boy next to him said, feeling safe and frightened simultaneously, but at the same time knowing that he was just being over-protective.

"I should probably get dressed finally," Wally mumbled.

Conner looked at him and asked, "why would you want to do that?," teasing the poor boy, trying to get away from the anger and the angst.

"Well, we could just watch a movie in here, that way I don't have to go out in front of everyone," Wally told Conner, "I'll be just fine as long as I have some blankets to cover myself up."

"That sounds perfect," Conner said finally cracking a smile finally, the hatred subsiding for now.

What Conner didn't know was that Wally was a bit of a movie buff, but he was just fine with anything, having "Citizen Kane" mixed in with "Snakes on a Plane"

"What would you like to watch, Wally?," Conner asked, a little in over his head, trying to pick a movie from a whole bookshelf full of them, DVDs replacing books, it looked like there was hundreds of movies.

"I'm not decisive enough to pick something on purpose, I just usually pick one at random, so I'll leave it up to you," Wally explained.

"Ok, I think I'll use the Wally method then," Conner said, closing his eyes and moving his hand in random patterns, he reaches out and grabs a DVD.

"What do we have there?," Wally asked excitedly, sitting on the bed starting at Conner's back.

"Godzilla vs. Mothra?," Conner questioned, confused and curious, but when he looked over Wally just smiled.

"What's wrong with that?," Wally asked.

"Nothing, it's just that it was between 'Casablanca' and 'Psycho'," Conner started walking back towards the bed, after putting the movie in "you're a strange boy," Conner said quietly. Wally nodded, in agreement, as Conner pushed Wally over towards the side of the bed facing the door. Conner had become very careful, not to put Wally in a position where he was only able to get out by passing him. Wally seemed to have noticed it too, appreciating the consideration, even though he felt plenty safe with Conner.

"You're on top of the blankets, Conner." Wally said flatly.

"You're moving a little fast aren't you," Conner said bluntly, surprising Wally.

"I didn't mean it like that, silly" Wally replied, "I just don't want you to be uncomfortable by trying to be extra sensitive to me."

"Oh, I just didn't want to get to close to you yet...physically, I mean," Conner whispered.

Wally patted the part of the bed next to him quietly, and spoke softly and slowly, pausing to think occasionally, "it's okay Conner, I know you're not going to hurt me, plus... I'm lonely, and I could use the company...maybe it'll be nice to be close to someone again, without the black eyes this time," while looking into the other boy's beautiful blue eyes, with a calm look on his face.

Both boys still locking eyes, Conner started talking again, "I just don't want to scare you, or hurt you emotionally, because even though I hate it...I know you don't think it's worth getting upset about someone hitting you...or worse, that you deserve to get beaten," rubbing the bridge of his nose, Conner sighed deeply, "but I know me hurting you emotionally would still be devastating," Conner finished, even more quiet than when he started.

"But I trust you though," Wally said simply. He started scooting over himself, after breaking eye contact with the other boy finally. When he was finally next to Conner, all he did was silently lean his head against the bigger boy's shoulder.

"Wally...," Conner said, in something resembling a small moan, sounding somewhere between pleasure and disapproval. Conner gave in eventually, partly from his body almost unconsciously telling him too, but even the rational part of his brain said he needed to trust Wally when he says he wants something. "Can I touch you, Wally?," Conner asked, still being somewhat cautious. Wally nodded his head, giving him a small smile, as to reinforce that it was okay, and help the obvious hesitation he's having from touching Wally for the first time in more than a purely platonic way. "Here," was all Conner said, as he lifted his right arm out from under Wally's upper body. Wally looked up without moving his head, blinking slowly, watching as Conner leaned back more like Wally, actually looking relaxed now, he started moving his arm behind Wally. Although he carefully laid his muscular arm against Wally's skinny frame, he still flinched when he felt the rough hand slowly graze his skin. He looked down into those beautiful green eyes and smiled back, gently laying a hand on the smaller boy's hip

"Conner...," Wally almost moaned the boy's name, just like Conner did to Wally's own, when he touched him for the first time. Wally mewled quietly as Conner pulled him against his chest, the noise reminding the stronger boy to watch for the bruises all over him.

After Conner saw Wally find a nice, soft place on his chest to settle down, he turned to start watching the movie again, which was actually pretty awesome, even if it was kinda goofy, "sort of like Wally," he thought, amusing himself. A few minutes later, he felt Wally nuzzling his head against his chest, but he also felt something wet in the same spot, "Wally, you better not be drooling on me," Conner said nonchalantly, since it wasn't a big deal, but he knew Wally would deny it anyways. After a few more minutes passed Conner wondered if he was asleep, "Wally?," Conner asked to see if he was awake. As time went on the wet spot started turn into a tiny puddle, which is pretty weird, "hey, Wally, I'm sorry but you gotta wake up," he said, wondering why he wouldn't wake up. Slowly, Conner noticed something hadn't before, as the smaller boy's hands started to shake more noticeably, "hey, Wally, what's going on?," Conner asked, becoming really, really worried."Wally, are you hurting too much to tolerate with just over-the-counter stuff, because Black Canary could get you painkillers without having to tell anyone else about Roy?," Conner questioned, feeling concerned, Wally shook his head and knocked down his best guess. Conner started running his fingers through the poor boy's hair, occasionally sliding his hands down his neck too. Sometimes he would go further and would slowly rub small circles in the valley between Wally's shoulder blades, which made them both fall back and spread apart at the same time, it felt so good he started arching his back down, his upper body moving forward, Wally's belly pressed slightly harder against Conner, while his shoulders rose and his rear end followed, he lowered his head like an ostrich burying its own head in the sand, basically exposing his whole neck and back. Wally was showing submission like an animal submits when it loses a fight with the pack leader. So he learned that it was better to just submit when he lost a fight with Roy. Of course, he would also do that it he felt completely safe with someone, who he would consider stronger than himself, but was affectionate and showed no physical threat "Wally, I'm not him," Conner said rubbing his back at the edge of his shirt, tempted by the skinny, little thing whimpered quietly. Wally was trying to hold it together, but he felt so safe.

"I'm so sorry..." Wally said while sobbing.


End file.
